


Amnesia

by dark_Lady_eris



Series: Songs Stuck in my Head [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BRINIC, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Story, Song + Plot, Song fic, don't hate me, i'm in a mood, really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: What I don't know wouldn't hurt me, if I could lose my memory. I think maybe I'd be fine, if I just lost my mind. I wouldn't have to replace you, I could just erase you, and I wouldn't have to know how much I need you.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a sequel to my other Song Fic, just another story inspired by a song. That's why I put them together as series, because I have more planned. The story is based off a song called Amnesia by Josh Abbot Band.  
> I don't own the Fast and the Furious franchise, characters, or plot. I don't own the song or lyrics. I don't have a beta, all mistakes are my own, sorry.  
> Brian/Dom Don't like don't read!

**If I had amnesia, I wouldn't know how much I need you. And I wouldn't have to see you every night when I turn out the lights and close my eyes. Wouldn't have to forget you, or even know I'd ever met you. I wouldn't have to regret you, or let you keep wrecking me.**

Brian wished he could forget it; forget everything happened, everything he did, and him. He mostly wished he could forget all about Dom, and what they had. He didn't want to remember how good they were together, or how badly he had messed it up.

Falling in love with your mark was the worst thing that could have happened to him, or at least that's what he thought at first.

The worst was watching that mark walk away when he found that Brian was an undercover cop. Watching Dom get in that car, calling over his shoulder that they were over, that was the worst moment of Brian's life. He had plenty of bad ones to compare it to, the death of his parents, his time on the streets, three years of juvie, losing Rome, and somehow the last words Dominic Toretto said to him cut him deeper than any of that.

**What I don't know wouldn't hurt me, if I could lose my memory. I think maybe I'd be fine, if I just lost my mind. I wouldn't have to replace you, I could just erase you, and I wouldn't have to know how much I need you.**

He missed Dom, missed the team. Missed feeling like he had somewhere to belong. The last year felt like a large blur of images and moments that passed by too quickly. Passed him by, like he wasn't really living at all. The job he pulled for the Feds, getting Dom and the rest of the team’s names cleared. He knew he did that, but for the life him he didn't feel like it was actually him. He felt more ghost than man, walking around not really participating in life, just there.

He went back to L.A. to take the pardons to Mia, she slammed the door in his face just like he thought she would. He didn't even try to speak with her again after that, just shoved the envelope through the crack at the bottom of the door and walked away.

Walked, because Brian didn't drive anywhere anymore. He couldn't find the want to get behind the wheel, driving was something that once made him happy. That was something that was nonexistent to him after Dom left.

He was empty, lonely, just a shell of a person, who had failed in every single way imaginable. A person who wanted to forget it all, and start over fresh. Brian wanted a redo button to press.

**If I had amnesia, something stronger than tequila. A little pill that would lead you right outta my head, and get me numb instead.**

Brian drank more than he didn't, what he became was shameful, but he couldn't find it in him to care anymore.

He poured himself another glass and set back in his chair. He swallowed down the glass, and closed his eyes. The tequila didn't help him forget, but it did ease some of the hurt, for a short time at least.

**If I went a little crazy, the movie got a little hazy, I wouldn't want you save me. Maybe you can play me one more time.**

"Mia I need your help," Dom said into the phone.

"Dom!" She yelled out. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for days. You've all been pardoned you can come home!"

"What, how?"

"Brian brought them by," Mia said.

"Brian? That's what I needed help with. Mia I made a mistake, I need to find Brian."

"I didn't talk to him," she said with a frown. "I was just so angry still, but then I found these pardons. I'm sorry Dom I know he's in L.A., but I don't know where."

"I'll find him," Dom said firmly. He had to, he loved him.

**What I don't know wouldn't hurt me, If I could lose my memory, I think maybe I'd be fine. If I just lost my mind, I wouldn't have to replace you. I could just erase you, and I wouldn't have to know how much I need you.**

The music was blaring into his headphones as he walked down the sidewalk. He kept his eyes glued in front of him, not bothering with looking around. Brian stepped into the street with his hands in his pockets.

**And if I woke up tomorrow, wasn't thinking about yesterday. And you were just a stranger; it wouldn't kill me to watch you walk away.**

Mia stepped inside and looked over at her brotherly sadly. He had been looking for Brian for two months, with no luck. It should have been a happy moment, to tell him that she found Brian, but it wasn't going to be.

"Dom," she said quietly. "I have some news."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, they all stared at Mia, they knew whatever she had to say wasn't good.

"Brian has been in the hospital, that's why you couldn't find him," she told him and held up her had when he started to speak. "I saw him today while they were discharging him, he wasn't in my wing, it was pure luck that I was down in the Neurology wing today."

"Neurology?" Dom asked clearly worried.

Mia nodded, "I talked to his doctor, found out what I could for you. Brian was hit by a car; he was walking across a busy intersection. They don't think he purposely stepped in front of it, but apparently he never looked to see if anything was coming either."

"Fuck!" Dom yelled out.

Mia nodded, "he has amnesia Dom, he looked right at me, didn't know who I was. His doctor doesn't think his memory is going to come back I'm sorry."

Dom threw himself down onto the couch, "I need to find him."

"He won't remember you Dom," Vince said with a frown not wanting Dom to get hurt.

"Doesn't matter, I love him. He fell in love with me once, maybe it could happen again."

**And what I don't know wouldn't hurt me, if I could lose my memory, I think maybe I'd be fine. If I just lost my mind, I wouldn't have to replace you. I could just erase you, and I wouldn't have to know how much I need you.**

Dom watched Brian for months, trying to find out what Brian remembered and what he didn't. He was working in a garage on the west side of town. Showing Dom that he still at least remembered his skills at a mechanic. He hadn't seen Brian drive, so he wasn't sure if that would be the case for racing, but Dom could handle that. Brian was a natural, he could be taught, and Dom would love to teach him.

**If I had amnesia.**

He pulled his Mazda into the car bay Brian was standing in. Dom's lost his breath when he stepped out and vivid blue eyes met his.

"Hi," Brian greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Dom said with a smile of his own.

"Nice car," Brian said clearly excited about it. "You have the wrong bay though, I just do the bread and butter jobs, Rick does the Racer's cars."

Dom shook his head and smirked, "nah I think I have the right one."

Brian laughed, "I haven't ever worked on one before, so I'm thinking you might want to rethink that."

Dom leaned against the hood of his car and knocked lightly on it, "car is fine actually. I only pulled in here to talk to you blue eyes."

Brian smirked, "really?"

Dom nodded, "if you’re interested in learning about racing cars though, I can help with that." He looked around the garage and then back to Brian, "I'm pretty sure you would like my garage better anyways."

Brian laughed, "You’re awfully cocky. I am interested in this garage though. Can’t see myself doing lube and brake jobs for the rest of my life."

Dom held his hand out with a smile, "Dominic Toretto, owner of DT's."

**If I had amnesia.**


End file.
